Darkpaw and Pantherpaw: Forbidden Journey
This is a Super Edition story for the Bravespirit Series. It's about Pantherpaw and Darkpaw traveling. It takes place between Fire: Part 3: Hearts and Wind: Part 1: Shadows of the Past. Its based off of the song Breath by Breaking Benjamin, and some of the lyrics are quoted in the story. thumb|300px|left|DarkxPanther Theme song, and also the basis of the storyline. Prolouge Blackfur stood in one of the trees of The Aether. She was awaiting Bravestar, for he reportedly had a prophecy for her. "You came." Bravestar said from behind. She turned around and nodded. "I heard you had a prophecy for me, involving two of the apprentices in TrailClan." Blackfur stated, dipping her head respectfully. Bravestar nodded, his eyes full of curiousity of how the medicine cat would interept the prophecy. "Very well, here it is." Bravestar said. On the long Trail, there will be sickness Dark and Wind must travel together And face the breath fogging the path In the end, the forbidden will emerge And the two may not return Blackfur sat there, fully taking in the prophecy and thinking about it thoughtfully. She narrowed her eyes, then widened them in shock. "No...." She said. Bravestar cocked his head. "What do you think?" Bravestar asked blankly, his eyes full of questions. "Darkpaw and Pantherpaw...." Blackfur stammered, her fur bristling. "And the breath....oh no...." Bravestar nodded, and slowly faded away. Blackfur was left standing there, her eyes narrowed in confusion and anger. Chapter One Pantherpaw wearily opened her eyes. Looking around, she didn't see any of the other apprentices, besides Darkpaw, who was standing over her. "Darkpaw...where is everyone?" She mumbled tiredly. Darkpaw's face looked grim. "They all came down with a mysterious disease. We don't know how to cure it. There are only three other healthy ones, besides us. Blackfur, Sunclaw, and Sharptooth." Darkpaw stated. Pantherpaw nodded slowly. "You should get out of here, its extremely contagious." Pantherpaw slowly stood up. "So, we can't cure it?" Pantherpaw asked. Darkpaw nodded. She narrowed her eyes. "Then how to we get them to get better." "Blackfur says that you and me will have to travel to the Moon-Cave to hear The Aether tell us." Darkpaw said. They walked out of the den. The camp was crowded, with all the sick cats on one side of the camp. Pantherpaw looked sadly at them all. A measly pile of fresh-kill sat away from them. Blackfur padded over to the two. "Sunclaw and Sharptooth are helping me for now. Darkpaw, I need you to help Pantherpaw hunt." Blackfur commanded. Darkpaw and Pantherpaw glanced at each other and nodded. As they padded out of camp slowly, Pantherpaw began to think.What if we can never cure this? What if they all....die? Pantherpaw thought in fear, then looked back at Darkpaw. He's always been really quiet.... Pantherpaw shook the thought from her head. "So what are we going to be hunting for?" Darkpaw asked, looking into Pantherpaw's blue eyes. She felt herself getting hot under her pelt, and thought quickly. "Well, I think we should try to get as many squirrels as possible, since they're the biggest and will feed the most cats. But if you see a mouse or bird, don't be afraid to get it." Pantherpaw blurted out. Darkpaw nodded slowly, then quickly sniffed at the ground. He gave her a look saying 'mouse'. Pantherpaw nodded, and crouched across from him. Slowly, he uncovered a leaf, and a large, fat juicy mouse sprinted out from under the leaves. Before Pantherpaw could even move one of her paws, five more mice skittered out from the leaves. Moving quickly, they both expertly caught them all. "This is great!" Darkpaw exclaimed, smiling. As he smiled, Pantherpaw began to feel her heart pound faster, and it felt like she was flying. "Let's take this back to camp." Pantherpaw said, feeling her heart soar. Why is this happening? She thought to herself as they walked back, talking, to camp. When they padded back into camp, they set the mice down and padded over to Blackfur. She looked grim. "Is there anything you need us to do, Blackfur?" Darkpaw asked. Blackfur nodded. "I've caught word of a herb that could possibly cure this sickness. But, its faraway, and near a hostile clan known as BreathClan." Blackfur said. "Don't worry, we could handle it." Pantherpaw said, determination in her eyes. Darkpaw nodded in agreement. "Just be careful. BreathClan is in an alliance with the Order of the Blood Clouds, so you may have to cross their boundaries as well." Blackfur warned. She pushed forward a small bundle of herbs. "Eat these traveling herbs before you go." Sunclaw padded beside Pantherpaw. "Take these." He whispered. He placed two lightly green colored beans in front of her. Pantherpaw narrowed her eyes and nodded. "Good luck." Darkpaw and Pantherpaw looked at each other and nodded. "Let's go." Darkpaw said.